Someone Cares
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Naruto is a very cold and reseved 17 year old guy with a great pain inside of him. He lives wit his older brother Kyuubi and his younger sister Kylie. Hinata is a happy 17 year old girl living with her foster mom, mom's boyfriend and hr best friend Nico. They start their last year of high school. Will Hinata be able to melt Naruto's heart? No flames please
1. Naruto

Someone Cares ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly**

* * *

Naruto is a 17 year old guy with spikey blond hair that resembles the golden sun in the sky, ocean blue eyes that makes girl melt at the sight of them, 3 whisker marks on each cheek that make him look like a fox and tan skin. His first day at Konoha High as senior and he wasn't at all excited about it. He would rather stay at home and sleep the day away but he knew that Kyuubi wouldn't let him do that.

Kyuubi is Naruto's older brother and guardian. Kyuubi is 21 year old with shaggy fiery red hair, loop-sided smile, ocean blue eyes, tan skin and stands at 6'3. Naruto is 3 inches shorter than him and Kyuubi never lets him forget it. Kyuubi is just happy and always in a good mood. Nothing ever gets to him and it annoys Naruto. He wishes that his brother wasn't so happy all the damn time.

Kyuubi works as a construction worker. He sometimes comes home late from work but he puts food on the table. Kyuubi loves Naruto and he tells him that every day before and sometimes for no reason at all. There was Naruto's 9 year old sister Kylie. Naruto loves Kylie to death. She's the sweetest, creative, and hyperactive kid Naruto knows.

She always has a smart mouth and isn't afraid to tell you know how is no matter if you want to hear it or not. Kylie has red hair that goes passed her shoulders, tan skin and light blue eyes. Naruto is very protective of Kylie and can be very annoying sometimes, according to Kylie. She sees through the barriers that Naruto puts around him.

She sees the real Naruto and tells him that he should show it more often. Naruto hasn't been the same since the accident 9 years ago. Minato Namikaze with his pregnant wife Kushina Namikaze and two sons Kyuubi and Naruto were driving home one night. They were coming back from the movies when a truck came out of nowhere and slam into them.

The car flipped over. They were raced to the hospital. Naruto and Kyuubi managed to escape the accident with only minor scratches and cuts. They were able to save the baby but Kushina and Minato died due to massive blood loss. It turns out that the driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. Since that day, Naruto went from a happy kid to being cold, quiet and reserved.

The three of them were placed in the care of their godfather Jiraiya. Jiraiya is a famous writer and infamous pervert. Jiraiya and Kyuubi tried everything to turn Naruto back into the kid he used to be but nothing worked. He wouldn't speak or eat for days before Kyuubi literally knocked some sense into him. Over the years, Naruto hasn't let go of the pain and keeps it bottled in inside.

Kyuubi told if he keeps going like that, it's going to bubble over and he will have some kind of breakdown. Naruto never took him seriously. Naruto got dressed for school. He chose orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and white Nikes. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He wiped the crust out of his eyes. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

He made himself a bowl of cereal. A small flash red walked past him. He looked realized that it was Kylie. She wasn't dressed yet. She started to make herself a bowl of cereal but couldn't reach the bowl in the cabinet. Naruto grabbed the bowl and handed it to her. She glared at him. Naruto shrugged it off and continued to eat. He knew that Kylie hated being helped and he does it anyways just to annoy her.

Kylie makes her breakfast and eats it. She hums happily. Naruto knew that she was excited about going to school. She had skipped 2 grades and was going to the 6th grade. Kylie is a very bright kid with a photographic memory. She soaked up information like a sponge and locks it into her memory. This kid never ceases to amaze him.

Her dream is to be a hip-hop dancer and she is really good. She is taking the master class dance at the recreation center down the street from where they lived. Naruto takes her every day since summer started. Kylie loves it and very passionate about it. Kylie sets her bowl in the sink and goes to put some clothes on. Naruto chuckles to himself because she was wearing ducky pajamas.

He has told Kylie that he can't take her seriously in those pajamas and she would roll her eyes at him. Naruto washes the dishes and puts them away. Naruto was ready to get the day over with. Naruto searches through the refrigerator and grabs plastic bottle of apple juice. He puts it in his black backpack. Kylie comes out in a red shirt that says "I make all the girls jealous", blue jean shorts, red Nikes and a bandana on. Naruto takes the bandana off.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Kylie asked frowning.

"You know that you can't wear bandanas at school" Naruto said in a "this isn't up for discussion" tone.

Kylie pouted and put the bandana in her backpack. She grabs her lunch out of the refrigerator and looks at the contents. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an orange, apple juice, and bag of M&Ms.

"Awesome, there's M&Ms in here" Kylie said happily.

She loves M&Ms. It's her favorite candy but she gets them only sometimes. Kylie's naturally hyper and M&M just adds onto that hyper attitude. Naruto and Kylie left the house and walks to the bus stop.

They could've taken Naruto's car to school but Naruto didn't want to waste gas because he doesn't have a lot of money and gas is expensive. The bus came in close and they got on. They always sat close to the bus driver because there was a bunch of weirdoes that got on the same bus.

"I can't wait to school" Kylie said bouncing in her seat.

"Hn" that was Naruto's only response.

He couldn't share in her excitement. He wasn't looking forward to the massive homework that the school usually dumps on them every day and those stupid quizzes. Are those things actually necessary? What the hell are you going to use Algebra 2 for? Naruto figured you'll use it when you become an accountant but other than that it was basically useless to him.

"Can you at least pretend to be excited?" Kylie asked looking up at him.

Naruto made an exaggerated look of excitement. Kylie rolled her eyes and shakes her head. She stands up and pulls on the cord above her. Bus slowly comes to a stop. It stops in front of the school. It was a pretty school. It's a middle and high school all in one. Naruto and Kylie got off the bus and stood in front of the school. They took it all in. This was it.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Hinata and Nico pt 1

Someone Cares ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata is 17 year old girl with midnight blue hair that downs to her waist, flawless pale skin, sliver eyes that shine like 2 tiny moons with an hour glass figure that most girl would kill to have. Hinata was ready to finish her last year of high school and she's very excited about it. Hinata is living with her foster mother and her boyfriend. She's been living with them for the last 12 years. Her foster mother is Kurenai Yuhi.

In Hinata's opinion, Kurenai is the most beautiful woman in the world. She has shoulder length black curly hair, the most amazing red eyes, a nice figure and fair skin. Hinata met Kurenai when she was 5 and they hit off really well. They are really close and are inseparable. Kurenai's boyfriend Asuma is like the father that she never had.

They got along and they were always together. They hung out together, crack jokes, have burping contest much to Kurenai's dismay. They were like father and daughter and Hinata wouldn't have it any other way. She had lost her parent when she was born. Her mother died in childbirth and her father had a heart attack. His mistress had killed him with poison that didn't leave a trace.

She got caught with it in a paper bag in her bag and is in prison. No clue why she did it. Hinata has a picture of her real parents and it sits on her dresser. She likes to think that it brought her closer to her parent wherever they might be. Hinata has a good life. She has a parent that love her and the amazing best friend that a friend could ask for.

Life was good to Hinata. Hinata woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She got out of bed to only to fall on her face. Hinata rubbed her face and looked at what she tripped over. She sees that she tripped over her sleeping best friend, Nico Romano. Well her full name is Nicola Romano but Hinata called her Nico for short. Hinata smiled before kicking Nico in the stomach. Nico groaned and glared at her so-called best friend.

"What the hell was that for?" Nico said glaring at Hinata.

Nico is half Black and half Japanese. She has long black hair that goes to the middle of her back, stormy grey eyes, caramel skin with a body that makes all the boys say "Daaaaaammmmmnnn!" Nico is the most ghetto, loud-mouth, funniest person Hinata has ever met. She calls it like she sees and not afraid to tell you. Hinata is pretty sure Nico wouldn't care if you hate her for giving advice even though it was from the heart.

On the inside, Nico is a very sweet and caring girl but she hides it. Her mom is a crack addicted whore with issues in Nico's words. Kurenai and Nico's mom are good friends. Her mom cleans up pretty good so that it doesn't look like she's not a crack addict. Nico's mom tends to leave for long periods of time so Nico stays over Hinata's a lot. Not that Hinata minds. She loves having Nico over. It was like have older sister even though Nico is only 6 months older.

"Wake your lazy butt up" Hinata said getting up.

Nico groans before rolling over her side and going back to sleep. Hinata rolls her eyes. It was like this almost every morning. It was hard getting Nico to wake up. She wasn't much of a morning person.

"If you're not up by the time I come back in, you're sooo gonna it" Hinata said walking away.

Nico mumbled "You ain't gonna do shit". Hinata goes in the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. She changed into a white t-shirt and grey jeans with a chain that connects from the loop in the front to the one in the back. Hinata walks into back to her room to find Nico still asleep on the floor. Hinata crackled her knuckles and sat on Nico's back suddenly. "

Ahhh get your fat ass off me, woman" Nico said waking up.

"I told you that you were gonna get it. Now you're getting it" Hinata said smirking.

Hinata continued to add pressure onto Nico.

"Okay, okay I give. I give" Nico said annoyed.

Hinata got up with a smile on her face. Nico glared at her and got up. She folded the blanket that she was using and put in Hinata's closet. She tied her hair back and put on a black bandana on her head.

"You know that you're going to get in trouble with that bandana on your head" Hinata said sighing.

"I can only get in trouble if they can catch me" Nico said smirking.

Hinata shook her head at her. Nico just does stuff to get in trouble and her mom has to bail her out. Kurenai works at the school as an English teacher. They call Kurenai because they can never get a hold of Nico's mother. Kurenai tries to discipline Nico but it doesn't work. Nico wears the bandana in honor of older brother, Dustin.

Dustin was gang member that was trying to get but he got hit a bullet by a rival gang. The bandana is one of the few things that Nico has left him. It was 8 years ago but Nico feels the pain like it was yesterday. Hinata helps her in any way she can but she can only help some much.

"Aren't you going to change?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with what I got on now?" Nico asked confused.

Nico was wearing a black shirt that says "Holla at ya gurl" on the back, blue jeans and white sneaker that was about to fall apart at any moment. Hinata shook her head and walked out the room with her backpack. Nico followed her into the kitchen where they found Asuma reading the newspaper and smoking a cigarette.

"Really, Asuma?" Hinata asked frowning.

"What?" Asuma asked confused.

"You know how my mom feels about you smoking especially in the house" Hinata said putting her hands on her hips.

Asuma smokes… a lot. Her mom is always trying to get him to stop but it's not working.

"I'm trying to stop but it's hard. Let's not tell her about this, okay" Asuma said smiling.

"I think she's going to find out by the smell in here"

Nico was busy eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"You know Lucky Charms, why don't you eat an apple or something healthy?"

"Yea… no" Nico said with a mouth full.

Kurenai walked in and finds Asuma with a cigarette. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

"K-Kurenai-chan, d-don't stare at m-me like that" Asuma said nervously.

Kurenai grabs the cigarette throws it in the garbage disposal. Hinata and Nico shook their heads. They knew that this was going to happen. Nico finished her cereal and started cleaning her bowl.

"No more smoking. Good morning Hinata-chan" Kurenai said kissing the top of Hinata's head.

Kurenai stared at Nico and walked towards her without her noticing. Nico put the bowl away and sees Kurenai out of the corner of her eye. She turns when the older brunette grabbed her left arm and rolls up the sleeve of her jacket. Nico's arm was covered in bandages from her wrist to the middle of her arm. Hinata gasped as Asuma frowned up.

"What happened and don't lie to me" Kurenai said frowning.

"I plead the 5th, I have the right to not snitch on myself" Nico said holding one hand up and the other over her heart.

"Nico-chan, tell me the truth" Hinata said frowning.

Nico tried to think up with a better lie but couldn't think of anything. When it comes to Hinata, she couldn't lie to her. They made pact that they would never lie to each other, no matter how bad, wrong, or embarrassing it was. Nico sighed, she had to come clean.

"I was running from some huge dudes when I hopped the fence with barbed wires on top. My arm got caught and I went to the hospital. They bandaged up about a week ago. Those things hurt like hell but are effective" Nico said rubbing her chin.

Hinata shook her head. Nico always tried to make light-heart of a very serious issue.

"Let's go before we're late. Asuma-kun, cut down on the cigarettes" Kurenai said walking towards the door.

"No kiss?" Asuma asked pouting.

"Nope, you smell like smoke" Kurenai said smirking.

"Bye Asuma" Hinata said him on the cheek.

"Bye Hinata-chan, have a good day. Nico-chan, don't get into too trouble on the first day" Asuma said chuckling.

"We'll see" Nico said smiling.

They got into the car with Kurenai and Hinata in the front and Nico in the back.

"Let's get this out of the way. Nico, please don't get into any trouble this year" Kurenai said dreading that.

"Moi? I am offended that you would say that" Nico said going over the top.

Hinata giggled as Kurenai rolled her eyes. This is the start of a new and interesting year.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Hinata and Nico pt 2

Someone Cares ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

Naruto had dropped off Kylie at middle school side of the school. He went to pick up his schedule and looked at who he has for the year.

Naruto's Schedule:

1st period: English with Kurenai-sensei

2nd period: Forensic with Anko-sensei

3rd period: Pre-Calculus with Kakashi-sensei

Lunch

4th period: P.E. with Guy-sensei

5th period: Health with Jiraiya

6th period: Robotics with Aelita-sensei

Well he has some interesting classes with some interesting people. This is going to be an interesting year. Naruto walks towards his first class. Hopefully, he gets through it without any problems. With Nico and Hinata They arrived in the front of the school. Kurenai went to the park the car and left them to pick up their schedules. They picked up their schedules and see what classes they have together.

Hinata's schedule

1st period: English with Kurenai-sensei

2nd period: Forensics with Anko-sensei

3rd period: Pre-Calculus with Kakashi-sensei

Lunch

4th period: P.E. with Guy-sensei

5th period: Health with Jiraiya

6th period: Biology with Jiraiya

Nico's schedule

1st period: English with Kurenai-sensei

2nd period: Forensic with Anko-sensei

3rd period: Algebra 2 with Asuma-sensei

Lunch

4th period: P.E. with Guy-sensei

5th period: Biology with Jiraiya

6th period: Robotics with Aelita-sensei

"Well at least with we have half our classes together but I don't want English with your mother" Nico said sighing.

"What's wrong with my mom?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing but she hates my guts" Nico said being melodramatic.

"Don't you think you're being overly dramatic? She doesn't hate you" Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, she likes you" Nico said as they walked to class.

Hinata waved her off. Nico can melodramatic about a lot of things. She thinks that her mom hates her for whatever reason. Kurenai thinks that Nico is bad influence on her but the principle thinks that Hinata is a good influence on Nico. Hinata thinks that Nico is a lot better than she was originally was. Nico was a troublemaker before they become friends.

_Flashback 5 years ago _

_Hinata started 7__th__ grade today and she's super nervous. She's super shy person and doesn't talk much unless spoken to. Hinata gets good grades and is respected by a lot of the teachers. Hinata walks through the halls when she was stopped by the principle. He is an old man with white hair and beard. __**[A/N: The 3**__**rd**__** Hokage is the principle]**_

_ "Hinata-san, can I ask a favor of you?" the principle asked smiling. _

_"Sure, Sarutobi-san" Hinata said looking at him._

_ "I need to look after someone"_

_ "Who?" Hinata asked curious._

_ He steps to the side revealing Nico Romano. She didn't look happy and is wearing the same black bandana. She dressed like a thug. _

_"Hinata, this is Nico Romano. She's at-risk of failing school and I was hoping that you'll help her. Also, can you keep her out of trouble?" Sarutobi asked pleading._

_ He knew Nico was always getting into fights and skipping school. When she does show up, she seems so tired and beaten down for some reason. He would have had a talk with her mother but he could never get a hold of her. Sarutobi needed someone around Nico's age to keep her out of trouble. He thought of Hinata because she's a very bright girl and Nico needs a friend. Nico has had a hard life. _

_"I don't need a babysitter, old man. I can take care of myself" Nico said walking away._

_ "Hinata, please do this one favor for me?" _

_ "I'll do it" Hinata said smiling._

_ "Thank you, Hinata" Sarutobi said smiling._

_ Hinata walked in the direction that Nico went. It was afterschool and she had no idea when Nico went. Hinata looked all over the place and couldn't find Nico anyway. Kurenai found Hinata outside of her classroom. _

_"What are you doing, Hinata-chan?" Kurenai asked curious. _

_"I'm looking for Romano-san because the principle had asked me to help her with her classwork and keep her out of trouble" Hinata explains._

_ "She's usually on the roof at this time" Kurenai said rubbing her chin._

_ "I'll see you later, mom" Hinata said running towards the roof._

_ It was three flights of stairs before she got to the roof. She found Nico was lending against the railing and looking out towards the sky. Hinata thought she looked better and nicer but for some reason she seems very sad. She knew Nico as a troublemaker and has reputation for being violent and fighting a lot. Nico rarely shows up for class but when she does, she's usually sleeping. _

_"Ummm N-Nico-san" Hinata said walking towards her. _

_Nico turns towards her and frowns. She looks away._

_ "What are you doing here?" Nico asked not looking at her. _

_"I w-was wondering if y-you want to h-hang out" Hinata said pushing her index fingers together._

_ She only does this when she feels nervous or embarrassed. Nico looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was contemplating if Hinata has some underhand motive. _

_"You only want to hang out with me because the principle is making you too. Don't do me any favors" Nico said frowning. _

_"T-The principle made have a-asked to look out f-for you but I want t-to become friends" Hinata said nervously._

_ Nico looked at her and thought about it. She walked a little bit passed her. Nico stopped before she got to the door. _

_"Meet me in front of the school in 20 minutes and if you really want to be friends, I have to test you" Nico said walking away._

_ Hinata walked out the door to Kurenai's classroom. She had to collect her backpack. _

_"Mom, is it okay if I hang out with Nico?" Hinata asked curious. _

_"I don't think that is a good idea" Kurenai said unsure._

_ She knew of Nico from other teachers and she didn't like what she heard, Kurenai thinks that Nico would be a very bad influence on her daughter._

_ "Why?" Hinata asked confused. _

_"Because I think she'll be a bad influence on you" _

_ "I think I can help her be good. I don't think she's that bad. Please can I help her?" Hinata pleaded._

_ "Alright, alright but I'm coming with you" Kurenai said smiling._

_ Hinata nodded and hugged her. Kurenai smiled as Hinata skipped out of the room. Kurenai shook her head as she collected her things. Hinata went outside to find Nico on her knees and holding her stomach. She looked like she was pain. Hinata rushed to her side._

_ "Nico-san, are you okay?" Hinata asked worried._

_ Nico spat out blood and wiped the blood from her nose on the sleeve of her navy blue sweat jacket. Hinata was afraid that something might be seriously wrong with Nico and she didn't know what to do. _

_"Yea, I'm okay" Nico said struggling to her feet._

_ Kurenai came out and inspected Nico. She has a bloody nose, cuts, bruises, and a black eye. _

_"Who did this to you?" Kurenai asked serious. _

_"Don't worry about it; I can take care of myself. We'll have to hang another time, Hinata" Nico said swatting her hands away._

_ Nico walks away. Kurenai sighs._

_ "_This kid_" Kurenai thought rubbing her temples._

_ The next day, Nico was sitting in the library, studying. Hinata sat across from her. Nico looked up at her and Hinata smiled at her. They worked in silence. Hinata occasionally looked up at Nico and she was wrapped up in the book that she was reading._

_ "If you want to say something then just say it" Nico said not looking up._

_ Hinata was surprised that she knew that she was staring. She was curious on what happened yesterday. It was bothering her all day. _

_"W-What happened to y-you yesterday?" Hinata asked curious__._

_ Nico looked up at Hinata with a look that said "Seriously?"._

_ She looked back down at her book with her chin in her right hand. Hinata could tell that she was avoiding the subject but she needed to know. She reached for Nico's hand and squeezed it. Nico jumped a little and looked at Hinata with a confused look. _

_She saw a look on Hinata that she didn't want to see. It was sadness and concern. Nico didn't want this girl to be concern about her and she didn't need to be. Why does she care so much about someone who she doesn't even know? Nico sighed. _

_"Why do you care so much? You barely know me" Nico asked curious. _

_"Because that's what friends do. They care about each other" Hinata said smiling._

_ Nico was surprised by what she said. She never had any friends before. Nico thought it over and looked at Hinata. She held out her hand and Hinata stared at her in confusion. _

_"I want you to shake on it. If you're serious about being friends with me" Nico said serious._

_ Hinata smiled a little and shook her hand._

_ End of Flashback _

They have been friends since that day. Nico is a slightly better person now. She's still choosy of her friends. This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. First Day of School pt 1

Someone Cares ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata and Nico walked into their English class and Nico wasn't pleased that it was with Kurenai. She was always nagging her about everything she did and it was on a daily basis. Nico and Kurenai weren't on very god terms because Kurenai still thinks of Nico as a hooligan. Hinata walked in and saw Naruto sitting in the second row by the window. He was in deep thought and staring out of the window. Hinata saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"_Why does he look so sad?_" Hinata thought curious.

She nudged Nico a little bit and pointed towards Naruto. She looked and motioned for her to go over there. Hinata nodded ad walked towards Naruto. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at her with emotionless expression.

"Hi, I'm Hinata and this is my friend Nico" Hinata said introducing them.

"Hey Blondie" Nico said smiling. Naruto nodded his greetings.

"You two know each other?" Hinata asked confused.

"Sorta, I take hip hop classes with his sister. So how's your sister?" Nico asked curious.

"She's good" Naruto said looking out the window.

Hinata looked at Nico and she just shrugged. Kurenai walked in and class started. She was teaching about Shakespeare and his play Othello. 5 minutes into the discussion, Nico was knocked out asleep. Kurenai stop the discussion because she heard snoring and it was coming from Nico. She frowned and hit Nico upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Nico asked glaring at Kurenai.

"You should be paying attention to the discussion" Kurenai said with her hands on her waist.

"What am I going to use an old guy's play that I can barely understand for? If I'm gonna write a play, it's gonna to be in regular English" Nico said rolling her eyes.

"Nico, stop being a smart-alick" Kurenai said getting on with her lecture.

Nico rolled her eyes and Hinata shook her head. Hinata has tried to get Nico interested but it's like trying to get a cat to not eat a mouse, it's not gonna work. Hinata looked at Naruto and he was still looking out the window.

"_I wonder what he's thinking about_" Hinata thought curious.

Naruto has peaked Hinata's interest. She wants to know why he seems so sad and lonely. Hinata wasn't paying attention to Kurenai's lecture when the bell rang. Everyone walked out of the class when Kurenai stopped her.

"Did you want something, mom?"

"I saw the way you were staring at Uzumaki-san" Kurenai said bluntly.

"I w-wasn't staring at h-him" Hinata said blushing.

Hinata stutters when she's nervous or embarrassed.

"Yes, you were and all I was going to say was to be careful okay" Kurenai said going back inside.

Hinata was confused why her mother would say that. Naruto-san isn't dangerous or a bad person… was he? Hinata walked to her next class which was Forensics with Anko. Hinata likes forensics and criminal justice. When she was little, Hinata wanted to be a crime investigator or police officer. Nico said that she wanted to be one of the PoPo.

Nico thinks that Hinata is gonna be the main one to being arresting her but Hinata tells her that she's going to college. Hinata thinks Nico has the potentials to be a great in mechanics, debating or as a writer. Hinata knows that Nico hates anything that has to do with politics and law. She walked into the classroom and noticed that

Nico was sitting in front of Naruto and she was trying to get him to talk but no avail. Naruto noticed that Hinata walked into the room before looking away. Hinata was confused why he did that but took the empty seat next to him.

"Hello Naruto-san" Hinata said smiling. Naruto nodded his greeting. Hinata looked at Nico.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, he's always like that. He'll warm up eventually" Nico said waving him off.

"So how's your first day of school, Naruto-san?" Hinata asked curious.

Naruto ignored her question when he was thumped in the forehead. He glared at Nico for thumping him.

"Hey, don't be rude. She's trying to be nice to you" Nico said glaring back at him.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and stared back at the window. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He didn't ask her to be nice to him. He didn't even want to be here. Naruto rather want at him, sleeping but he's stuck in this class. A huge cart crashed through the wall with a huge sign saying, "**Welcome to Forensics, maggots!**" in blue letters. Naruto and Hinata were surprised while Nico was amazed.

"I think I'm gonna like this class" Nico said with a big grin on her face.

"Hello maggots, I'm your forensics teacher and I'm basically gonna teach you how to get away with murder" Anko said grinning.

Anko was average height woman with purple hair in a high ponytail, fair skin, a fit body that some of the boys were drooling over, and brown eyes. She was wearing a fishnet mesh shirt, brown shorts and a knee length trench coat.

"Cool, I'm gonna get away with murder" Nico said snickering evilly.

"_Oh god, why just why?_" Hinata thought with her face in her hands.

"_I gotta get out of this class_" Naruto thought sweating bullets.

Anko started the class with partnering everyone up. Hinata was partner up with Naruto and Nico was with Kiba. The assignment was to get know partner because that's who you're going to be working with for the rest of the year. Hinata turned to face Naruto and he was still looking out the window.

"I know that you probably don't wanna work with me but we have to get know each other or Anko-sensei will fail us both" Hinata said trying to get his attention.

Anko came up from behind Naruto and held a knife to his neck. Naruto froze when he felt the coldness of the knife as his skin. Anko was smiling creepily.

"Work with her now or I will slice your neck, okay?" Anko asked sweetly.

Naruto nodded slowly and Anko removed the knife from his neck and faced Hinata.

"Wanna get started?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded.

They made a sheet of questions that the other has to answer. Naruto is first.

Getting to Know You

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Age:** 17

**Hobbies:** Gardening, reading, hanging out with Kylie, sleeping

**Likes:** Ramen, little sister Kylie, the color orange, looking at sunsets/sunrises, and fixing things

**Dislikes:** Jerks, snobs, popular kids, bad jokes

**Dreams for the future:** Don't have one

Getting to Know You

**Name:** Hinata Hyuuga-Yuhi

**Age:** 17

**Likes:** Hanging out with Nico and my family, reading, flower pressing, music and singing

**Dislikes:** Jerks, people who thinks that they're better than everyone, and spinach

**Dreams for the future:** To be a criminal investigator or a police officer.

Hinata looked at Naruto's answer for dreams for the future. She couldn't believe that he didn't have a dream that he wants. Everyone has a dream.

"Why don't you have a dream?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because I don't have a dream" Naruto said bluntly.

"Everyone has a dream"

"Well I don't" Naruto said as the bell rang.

Hinata watched as Naruto left out of the classroom. Nico walked up to her and saw the sad expression on Hinata's face.

"Why the long face, amigo?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing" Hinata said shaking her head.

"Okay if you say so" Nico said shrugging.

Nico and Hinata had to split up because they have different third period class. Hinata was distracted as she made her way to her Pre-Calculus class. She couldn't believe that Naruto didn't have a dream that he want to achieve. Everyone has to have a dream or something that they strive. If they didn't, it would make life rather sad and lonely in her opinion.

Hinata made it to her class to see that Naruto was in this class too. He was in half of her classes. Hinata wanted to sit next to him but the seat was already taken so she had to sit four seats down from him. Kakashi-sensei wasn't here yet but he was never here on late and he always has some ridiculous excuse to believe. Kakashi was a pervert because he was always reading Make-out Paradise and rarely teaches. He left everyone to their own devices when class starts.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said walking in.

"LAIR!" the whole class yelled.

"Yeah, yeah if you don't mind I have some reading to catch up on" Kakashi said reading his orange book.

Everyone moved around and started talking to their friends. Hinata got up and sat in front of Naruto. He looked at her and sighed.

"Don't you have someone else to bother besides me?" Naruto asked sighing.

Hinata smiled and shook her head. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. This girl won't leave him alone. All he asked was to be left alone but the universe threw a wrench in his plans and that wrench's name is Hinata. What is up with this chick?

"Do you have to be so mean to just a pretty girl?"

Hinata looked up and it was a tall guy with jet black hair with the style of a duck's butt. He has flawless pale skin, onyx black eyes and a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular guy in school and captain of the basketball team. He was very popular with girls and he was a flirt. Sasuke irks Naruto because everyone worships the ground this guy walks on. He was no better than anyone else.

"I came to introduce myself to this pretty face" Sasuke said smirking.

"I know who you are, Sasuke-san and to be honest… I'm not impressed" Hinata said looking him up and down.

In her opinion, Sasuke was too pale, too full of himself, too cocky and too much of a playboy. Naruto held back his snickering and smiled a little bit. Hinata caught it and smiled. Most of the girls in the room gasp. No one ever bad mouth Sasuke. Most girls would jump on the chance to speak to Sasuke or go on a date with.

"Hehe everyone is entitled to their opinion but I would like a chance to change it" Sasuke said smirking.

"You can try but I doubt you'll change it" Hinata said looking up at him.

"We'll see" Sasuke said walking away. Hinata rolled her eyes.

* * *

End of ch. 4


End file.
